Sawada Yuri
|image = Sawadayuri2019.jpg |caption = Sawada Yuri, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-2009, 2012-present |agency = (2004-2009) |label = (2004-2009) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ongaku Gatas, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Jouetie Angels |join = June 20, 2004 |left = August 30, 2009 |days = 5 Years, 2 Months, 11 Days |twitter = }} Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨) is a former first generation member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello Pro Egg. She is also a former member of Ongaku Gatas and their futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. She is a member of "Jouetie Angels", a modelling group formed to promote the fashion brand Jouetie. Biography 2004 Sawada Yuri joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. 2007 In 2007, Sawada became part of the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and the j-pop group Ongaku Gatas. 2009 On March 31, Ongaku Gatas graduated from Hello! Project alongside the Elder Club, but Sawada remained as a member of Hello Pro Egg afterwards. On August 10, it was announced that she will graduate from Hello Pro Egg at the end of August."ハロプロエッグ 澤田由梨に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2009-08-10. From August 26-30, starred in the stage play "Kura Pop" alongside Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, and Ogawa Makoto.Official Gekijyo Page After the final showing, she stopped her career entirely to go to university. 2012 In 2012, Sawada modelled for Fashion Collection. 2013 In March, the promotional unit for Jouetie, Jouetie Angels, was formed. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨) *'Nickname:' Sawachan (さわちゃん), Yuricchi (ユリっち), Shiiman (シーマン), Sawada, Yuririn *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Bloodtype:' B *'Height:' 162cm *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2009) **Ongaku Gatas (2007-2009) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Tennis, killing the mood (reading the atmosphere incorrectly), being physical (sports) *'Likes:' Ribbons, cute things, pink, black, white *'Hobbies:' Collecting cute accessories, collecting stickers, nail art, observing people *'Favorite Food:' Doughnuts, meat, salad *'Least Favorite Food:' Tomato, celery *'Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Matsuura Aya Singles Participated In Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together Works Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2009 KURA-POP (暗ポップ) Trivia *Eats tofu and rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her eyelashes. *Her favorite spots are small places, like corners. *She is close friends with Aoki Erina, Noto Arisa, Hashida Mirei, and Korenaga Miki. *She was a Reserve Player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Uniform number 29). *Her favorite fashion magazine is "ViVi". *Her favorite fashion brand and store is "Jouetie". *On November 8, 2016 she attended Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Budokan concert alongside several other former Hello! Pro Egg members. References External Links *Twitter *Jouetie Angels shared blog es:Sawada Yuri Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1991 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Chiba Category:November Births Category:2009 Departures Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Green Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Goat